icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1953-54 OHA Senior B Season
This is the 1953-54 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Senior B series. The group winners advanced to the 1953-54 OHA Senior B Playoffs. =Western Group= Standings Woodstock Athletics 21- 8-1-43 154-107 Tilsonburg Pan Drieds 18-12-0-36 156-119 Wallaceburg Hornets 17-11-2-36 136-101 New Hamburg Monarchs 15-15-0-30 125-108 Aylmer Trojans 13-16-1-27 114-132 London Briggs 4-26-0- 8 115-223 Note: Tilsonburg Pan Drieds & Aylmer Trojans were Intermediate A. Semi Finals Best of 7 *'Woodstock' 9 New Hamburg 2 *'Woodstock' beat New Hamburg *'Woodstock' beat New Hamburg *'Woodstock' beat New Hamburg Woodstock Athletics beat New Hamburg Monarchs 4 wins to none. *'Wallaceburg' 8 London 2 *'Wallaceburg' beat London *'Wallaceburg' 5 London 3 *'Wallaceburg' 6 London 1 Wallaceburg Hornets beat London Briggs 4 wins to none. Final Best of 7 *'Woodstock' 4 Wallaceburg 2 *'Woodstock' 4 Wallaceburg 2 *'Wallaceburg' 6 Woodstock 4 *'Walllaceburg' beat Woodstock *'Woodstock' 4 Wallaceburg 2 *'Woodstock' 4 Wallaceburg 3 Woodstock Athletics beat Wallaceburg Hornets 4 wins to 2. =Niagara Group= Standings Simcoe Gunners 21- 9-2-44 182-131 Dundas Merchants 21-11-0-42 179-183 Stamford Kerrios 16-15-1-33 152-171 Fort Erie Spears Chevs 13-19-0-26 129-154 Port Colborne Sailors 7-24-1-15 128-181 Semi Finals Best of 7 *'Stamford' 3 Simcoe 0 *'Stamford' 5 Simcoe 4 *'Simcoe' 8 Stamford 7 *'Stamford' 3 Simcoe 2 *'Simcoe' 14 Stamford 1 *Simoce 3 Stamford 3 *'Simcoe' 8 Stamford 0 tied 3-3-1 - became: Best of 3 *Simcoe 6 Stamford 6 *'Simcoe' 6 Stamford 2 *'Simcoe' 8 Stamford 6 Simcoe Gunners beat Stamford Kerrios 2 wins to none, 1 tie. *'Dundas' 7 Fort Erie 3 *'Fort Erie' 4 Dundas 3 *'Fort Erie' 7 Dundas 2 *'Fort Erie' 5 Dundas 2 *'Dundas' 5 Fort Erie 2 *'Fort Erie' Dundas 1 Fort Erie Spears Chevs beat Dundas Merchants 4 wins to 2. Final Best of 7 *'Simcoe' 5 Fort Erie 4 *'Simcoe' 4 Fort Erie 3 *'Simcoe' 4 Fort Erie 3 *'Simcoe' 3 Fort Erie 2 Simcoe Gunners beat Fort Erie Spears Chevs 4 wins to none. =Toronto Group= Standings Stouffville Clippers 24-11-0-48 181-127 Leaside Dyne-Leasiders 18-16-0-36 169-151 East York Lyndhursts 18- 6-0-36 168-107 Ravina Ki-Y Flyers 12-23-1-25 133-184 Aurora-Lambton Lumbermen 7-26-1-15 131-222 Newmarket Spitfires 7- 4-0-14 66- 57 Note: The East York Lyndhursts took February & March off to represent Canada in the 1954 World Championship in Stockholm, Sweden. They were gien a bye into the league final, The Newmarket Spitfires, an Intermediate A team, took the Lyndhursts' place in the schedule. They did not participate in the playoffs. Quarter Finals Best of 7 *'Stouffville' 6 Ravina 3 *'Stouffville' 7 Ravina 4 *'Ravina' 5 Stouffville 3 *'Ravina' 2 Stouffville 0 *'Stouffville' 8 Ravina 5 *'Stouffville' 7 Ravina 2 Stouffville Clippers beat Ravina Ki-Y Flyers 4 wins to 2. *'Leaside' 4 Aurora 2 *'Aurora' 8 Leaside 4 *'Leaside' 3 Aurora 2 *'Leaside' 4 Aurora 3 *'Aurora' 4 Leaside 3 *'Leaside' 6 Aurora 3 Leaside Dyne-Leasiders beat Aurora-Lambton Lumbermen 4 wins to 2. Semi Final Best of 7 *'Stouffville' 5 Leaside 3 *Leaside 4 Stouffville 4 *'Stouffville' 6 Leaside 5 *'Stouffville' 5 Leaside 2 *'Leaside' 5 Stouffville 3 *'Stouffville' 8 Leaside 3 Stouffville Clippers beat Leaside Dyne-Leasiders 4 wins to 1, 1 tie. Final Best of 5 *'Stouffville' 7 East York 4 *'Stouffville' 9 East York 3 *'Stouffville' 4 East York 3 Stouffville Clippers beat East York Lyndhursts 3 wins to none. =Eastern Group= Standings Oshawa Truckmen 22-18-0-44 194-172 Peterborough Petes 20-17-3-43 189-189 Orillia Pontiacs 19-19-2-40 189-182 Kingston Goodyears 19-20-1-39 210-204 Belleville Memos 17-23-0-34 190-211 Semi Finals Best of 7 *'Kingston 5 Oshawa 0 *'Oshawa''' 4 Kingston 3 *'Oshawa' 4 Kingston 2 *'Oshawa' 8 Kingston 2 *'Oshawa' 9 Kingston 5 Oshawa Truckmen beat Kingston Goodyears 4 wins to 1. *'Peterborough' 3 Orillia 1 *'Orillia' beat Peterborough *'Orillia' 4 Peterborough 3 *'Peterborough' 5 Orillia 2 *'Peterborough' 6 Orillia 3 *'Peterborough' 8 Orillia 6 Peterborough Petes beat Orillia Pontiacs 4 wins to 2. Final Best of 7 *Oshawa 5 Peterborough 5 *'Oshawa' 3 Peterborough 2 *'Oshawa' 4 Peterborough 2 *'Oshawa' 6 Peterborough 4 *'Peterborough' 5 Oshawa 2 *'Oshawa' 3 Peterborough 2 Oshawa Truckmen beat Peterborough Petes 4 wins to 1, 1 tie. Team Photos 53-54StoCli.jpg|Stouffville Clippers 53-54OshTru.jpg|Oshawa Truckmen Game Ads 53-54OHASrBTorontoGroupQF.jpg|Toronto Group Quarter Final 53-54OHASrBTorontoGroupQF2.jpg|Toronto Group Quarter Final 53-54OHASrBTorontoGroupSF.jpg|Toronto Group Semi Final @ East York 53-54OHASrBTorontoGroupSF2.jpg|Toronto Group Semi Final @ Stouffville 53-54OHASrBTorontoGroupF.jpg|Toronto Group Final 53-54OHASrBOshBowmGameAd.jpg|In the Eastern Group, the Oshawa Truckmen played their home games @ Bowmanville. 53-54OHASrBPOOshBowmGameAd.jpg|Oshawa playoff game @ Bowmanville =See also= The group winners advanced to the 1953-54 OHA Senior B Playoffs. Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1954 in hockey